


Seb Sandwich

by faeryn



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF, Supernatural RPF
Genre: Crack, It's a Seb Sandwich, M/M, Multi, That is all
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-04
Updated: 2016-06-04
Packaged: 2018-07-12 06:33:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7089133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/faeryn/pseuds/faeryn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Misha and John can't help themselves. They really can't. He's just so. CUTE. So they decide to have a little bit of fun with Sebastian. </p>
<p>Uh... was this prank supposed to backfire? </p>
<p>In which Misha Collins and John Barrowman are incorrigible flirts, and Sebastian Stan gives as good as he gets.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Seb Sandwich

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cuddle_me_carl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cuddle_me_carl/gifts).



> This is entirely cuddle-me-carl's fault. I never write RPF. But I couldn't resist this. Blame her.
> 
> *throws fic and runs away*

"Holy shit he's adorable."

"He doesn't look  _anything_ like me though."

"Well no but he's still adorable."

John and Misha watched as Sebastian signed autographs and freely offered hugs to fans as he walked through the hotel lobby. He was a man after their own hearts. 

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking John?" 

"I think I am Mish," John's face had the same mischievous look that Misha's did.

They really couldn't help themselves. Not ever. They had been told many times they were incorrigible. Well, they had better live up to that reputation then, hadn't they?

Misha waited a moment while John circled around the room, trying to stay out of the line of sight of the many fans milling around. When he was sufficiently close enough, he made a beeline for the younger man and saw John doing the same from the other side of the room. 

"Well hel _LO_ there!" John yelled as he reached around Sebastian's back, grabbing Misha's biceps as he did the same and pouring on the campness to the highest degree.

"Aren't you just a tasty little morsel?" Misha added with a chuckle as some nearby girls screamed in delight at their antics. 

Far from being shocked, Sebastian fixed him with a blank stare Misha recognised from his role as the Winter Soldier. 

"Did you guys already decide who's gonna bottom, if I'm gonna be the meat in this sandwich?" He asked, his voice low and suggestive. 

Misha and John were momentarily lost for words. They knew he had played a few roles that involved him getting, shall we say,  _up close and personal_ with other men, but they hadn't really seen or heard much of him other than that. They were much too preoccupied with their own fandoms. Plus the playful rivalry between the Marvel and DC universes meant that even John hadn't had much cause to come across the younger man.

"Or are we gonna do this like a hog roast? Cause I can do that too, but if you're gonna jump a guy's bones you should really figure out whose bones are going where, if you catch my drift." 

Sebastian winked. He fucking  _winked_ at Misha. Then he did this sort of...  _undulation_ thing that ran his whole body down John's, since he couldn't really turn his head 180º to look him in the eye.

"Oh shit," Misha spluttered with a laugh.

"He's game, I like him." John laughed back.

"Let's keep him." 

"Oh, I'm a kept man now am I?" Sebastian grinned. "This better come with some serious perks."

The older men backed off and clapped Sebastian on the shoulders, laughing wildly at his shamelessness.

"For a Marvel guy, you're alright."

"I need to introduce you to a friend of mine, his freckles stand out when he blushes, you'll love him." 

With their arms curled around the waist of their new plaything-slash-accomplice, John and Misha dragged Sebastian off to have some fun with Jensen. 

(Fangirls snapped picture after picture with their smartphones and Tumblr exploded, naturally. In the best sort of way.)

**Author's Note:**

> Blah blah [my fandom tumblr](http://faeryn.tumblr.com) blah [my writing tumblr](http://faerynfics.tumblr.com) you know the drill by now haha. (Unless you're new, in which case, WELCOME and sorry for the laziness of this end post hahaha.)


End file.
